Percabeth's Reunion
by Horus1922
Summary: This is my first story, so I went with the classic reunion. Set during the Mark of Athena. Spoilers!


Even though it had just been through a war, New Rome was one of the most beautiful places Annabeth had ever seen. She's studied architecture for as long as she could remember, so it seemed like another joke made by the Fates. Why did this marvel of art have to be one of the most dangerous places on the planet for her kind? She could see all the Roman demigods walking towards them, but she didn't care. She was looking for one specific demigod, one who did not belong in this crowd. She tried scanning for the black hair she had known for almost five years, but there were too many of them. Annabeth was so distracted, she didn't notice her friend Piper calling out to her.

"Annabeth! We need to start getting ready to go down." Piper had been worried about her friend. She'd been like this for eight months, all of the time Piper knew her. Piper knew the story, how the great Percy Jackson had been kidnapped and traded for Piper's boyfriend, Jason. It was all apart of Hera's plan to bring together the two camps and destroy Gaea. The next few hours would either make or break the entire plan. She just hoped they could meet peacefully with the Romans, find Percy Jackson, and take the next step in saving the world.

Annabeth slowly turned, still stuck in her train of thought. She'd been waiting for this day for eight months, she could afford to be a little distracted. She turned once more to look at the crowd, and prayed to every god, both Greek and Roman, that this would go well. "Yes, you're right. Let's go."

The two girls walked below the deck of the Argo II, meeting up with the rest of the crew. This included Hedge, a satyr who was completely obsessed with all things war, weapons, and Chuck Norris. Leo the mechanic, a hyperactive son of Hephaestus who built the very ship they were standing in. Finally a son of Jupiter named Jason, the former Roman praetor, Piper's new boyfriend, and the person this entire plan was riding on.

They discussed strategy until they got a surprise visit from the top half of a statue. It was apparently the Roman god of boundaries, Terminus. After having a rude discussion with Jason and telling them not to bring weapons down, he exploded in a cloud of gas. "After ten years in this life, and I'm still getting surprised" said Annabeth. They quickly reworked their plan and decided to start heading down.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Down on the ground, the Roman demigods were hectic. They had just been told Greek demigods still exist and were coming straight for them in a flying warship. Percy had very little time to tell them about his world and the plan set forth by Juno. It was a miracle they hadn't shot the Greeks out of the sky yet. A big part of that was probably the promise that their missing praetor was on that very ship. It had taken a while to calm them down, but now they were waiting for the Greeks to descend.

Without warning, a huge rope ladder was thrown off the side and four figures started climbing down. The Greek praetor waited for the one demigod he wanted to see most in the world right now. He watched them come down, one after another, until finally she came down last. Although he'd been asleep for most of their eight months apart, he felt every minute of it. He waited for an eternity for them to climb down, and another eternity for them to walk over to him and Reyna.

The four walked across the field, with Annabeth leading front and center. Percy couldn't stop staring at golden hair and perfect grey eyes. She'd been his best friend longer than anybody he's ever known, yet he felt like he.s never properly seen her before this. She was a paragon of beauty, and he knew she was so much more than a pretty face. She was extremely intelligent, funny, and had the best personality of anyone he's ever met. Although, thinking back on it, he admits he was pretty biased.

When they finally met in the middle of the field, it was Reyna who spoke first. "Welcome Greek demigods. Also, welcome back Jason Grace. We hope your time away hasn't deviated your loyalties from New Rome. Should this turn out to be a trap or trick, you will be punished as severely as the rest of them."

Percy shot forward with his arms raised. "Hey! We're all here to help each other. It's going to take both camps to win this, and it doesn't start with threats."

"It was a warning, nothing more. I wish for this meeting to be a success too" said Reyna.

" Great. Then we can get to introductions." Percy walks over to the four demigods and stands in front of each of them in turn. " This is Leo, Piper, Jason Grace, and Annabeth Chase. Over on this side we have Reyna something-or-other, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque. And I'm Percy Jackson. Can we eat now? "

It was at that moment that Annabeth snapped. She grabbed Percy and threw him on the down. She dropped down on him and held her arm against his throat. The Roman demigods tried to surge forward, but Percy held up his hand and said "hold". They stayed back but kept watching the pair.

Annabeth looked down at him with rage in her eyes. "You think you can disappear for eight months! Then you come back at you act like you're old happy self? What about me? How do you think I felt for eight months?"

"Annabeth… please" Percy breathed.

"Stop it! The Curse of Achilles protects you." Annabeth argued back.

"Achilles ...Greek. Little Tiber ...Roman. Doesn't mix…"

Annabeth released the pressure on his throat. "Explain" she demanded.

Percy sat up, rubbing his neck. "When I came here, I had to pass through the Little Tiber. But the Curse was Greek, meaning it got washed away in the river. "

Annabeth sat there, tears in her eyes. Every emotion from the past eight months came crashing down on her at rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Percy. She sat there, crying onto his shoulder as he comforted her. "I'm so sorry" Annabeth cried.

"Hey, it's fine. I understand" Percy said.

Annabeth sat up farther and looked into Percy's eyes. She hadn't seen that shade of green in so long. They leaned forward together, for one of the best kisses they've ever had. The group of Roman demigods didn't matter. The first meeting between the camps didn't matter. The quest to stop Gaea no longer mattered. Nothing in the entire world could have split them apart at that moment. They didn't know it at the time, but not even the Mark of Athena could keep them apart for long. Everything would work out if they stayed together.


End file.
